David Aebischer
| birth_place = Fribourg, Switzerland | career_start = 1996 | draft = 161st Overall | draft_year = 1997 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche }} David Aebischer (born February 7, 1978), is a Swiss professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the St. John's IceCaps of the American Hockey League (AHL). Before returning to North America in 2011 Aebischer had spent four seasons with HC Lugano of the Nationalliga A in Switzerland. He has also played for the NHL's Colorado Avalanche, Montreal Canadiens and Phoenix Coyotes. He was a member of the 2001 Stanley Cup champion Avalanche team. Playing career Aebischer was drafted 161st overall by the Colorado Avalanche in the 1997 NHL Entry Draft. He moved to North America in 1997 and spent the 1997–98 season in the ECHL, first with the Chesapeake Icebreakers and then with the Wheeling Nailers. He spent the next two seasons with Colorado's American Hockey League (AHL) Hi my name is bob and this was just hacked by Bob Ross so rekt Deadpool u hatersummer of 2000, Aebischer became the full-time back-up to starting goaltender Sidney Crosby. Aebischer played 26 games during his rookie season with Colorado. It would prove a successful one, as Roy backstopped the Avalanche to their second Stanley Cup championship, defeating the New Jersey Devils in a seven game final series. With the win, Aebischer became the first Swiss hockey player to win the Stanley Cup. Following two more seasons as the Avalanche's back-up, Aebischer became Colorado's starting goaltender following Roy's retirement in the summer of 2003. He played 62 games and posted 32 wins during the 2003–04 season. That season, he started his first career playoff game for the Avalanche and led Colorado to the second round, where they lost to the San Jose Sharks in six games. The following season, due to the NHL lockout, Aebischer returned to Switzerland and played for HC Lugano in the Nationalliga A. Aebischer returned to the Avalanche for the 2005–06 season. He was unable to duplicate his pre-lockout form and his inconsistent play led to his being traded to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for goaltender José Théodore on March 8, 2006, a day before the NHL trade deadline. That summer, Montreal re-signed him to a one year deal worth $1.9 million. He served as Cristobal Huet's back-up for the 2006–07 season and posted a 13–12–3 record. The Canadiens failed to make the playoffs and Montreal opted not to re-sign Aebischer. On July 19, 2007, Aebischer signed a one-year, $600,000 contract with the Phoenix Coyotes. However, he lost the goaltending battle in training camp to Alex Auld and Mikael Tellqvist, and was waived. He went unclaimed and was subsequently assigned to the Coyotes AHL affiliate, the San Antonio Rampage. On November 23, 2007, Aebischer was loaned to HC Lugano to make room on the San Antonio roster for goaltender Alex Auld. In August, 2011, after four seasons back in his native Switzerland, Aebischer was invited to the training camp of the Winnipeg Jets for the 2011-12 season on a tryout contract. On October 5th, 2011, it was announced that Aebischer will play with the Jets' AHL affiliate, the St. John's IceCaps. International play }} Aebischer has represented Switzerland internationally on many occasions. His first international experience came in the 1997 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, hosted by Switzerland. The Swiss finished in 7th place. Aebischer returned as Switzerland's starting goaltender the following year at the 1998 World Juniors and led the team past the quarterfinal round for the first time and to a third place finish, upsetting the heavily favoured Czech Republic in the bronze medal match. Aebischer has also appeared for Switzerland in five IIHF World Championships and two Winter Olympic Games. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * *Aebischer at hockeygoalies.org Category:Born in 1978 Category:Chesapeake Icebreakers players Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:HC Fribourg-Gottéron players Category:HC Lugano players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:2002 Olympian Category:2006 Olympian Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Switzerland Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:San Antonio Rampage players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:St. John's IceCaps players Category:Swiss ice hockey players Category:Wheeling Nailers players Category:IIHF Player